Watching the Clouds Go By
by mylittlecassbutt
Summary: When a new Greenie comes from the box weeks before another us due, it's a surprise. What surprises them more than the arrival, is the fact that it's a girl. What happens when Newt falls for this girl and what will happen if there is someone else vying for this girl's heart? A Newt/OC story. Cover by мє муѕєℓf αиd ι on quotev.
1. New Greenie

Watching the Clouds Go By

Her eyes opened up in the dimly lighted box she was in. Her stomach felt like it was going to turn itself inside out if the box continued to move upwards in this fast motion. She was on all fours and blindly swung her arm around trying to grab something. Anything. She cursed softly as her slender fingers smacked hard against what appeared to be a wooden crate. Just as she was finally getting used to the dimness of the box, it screeched to a sudden halt. She shielded her blue eyes as a bright light suddenly filled the contraption she was in.

She was still stunned from the sudden burst of light, as she lay sprawled on the cold metal floor. She could hear gasps, hushed whispers, and faintly catch glimpses of the faces of dozens of boys. She felt a sudden pang of fear, confusion, and curiosity all in one. So many questions floated through her mind.

"W-where am I?" she said in a raspy voice. The whole crowd went silent as soon as she spoke and she felt very awkward beneath the stares of god knows how many boys.

A voice with heavy British accent ignored her question and asked one of his own, "You're…a girl?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm the freaking tooth fairy. Of course I'm a girl."

The boy with the gorgeous accent chuckled to himself and stooped down to help her out of that box. As soon as she was out of the metal box and up on the green grass, the boy asked a more sensible question, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from-" she stopped as she realized she didn't know. She couldn't remember. "I, um, I don't remember."

He nodded and asked her another question, "Can you at least tell me your name?"

She shook her head violently from side to side as tears threatened to fall, "God, why is it so hard to remember? Why don't I know?!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey, easy, relax. It happened to all of us when we first came from the box. Speaking of the box, why are you here?" he queried once again.

"I don't know anything, remember?" she said at him with a hint of exasperation.

"Right, sorry. It's just that it's strange you're is all."

"What do you mean by "strange?"

"Well look here, every month our Creators send us a new boy with that box. Only one. Now, there are two things wrong about you being here. One, the box has only ever sent up boys. Two, we got our new Greenie just a few days ago. So that box shouldn't have given us a new person for a long time."

She didn't know how to respond to that so she just nodded and watched the sun leave pink and orange stains in the sky as it went down. At that moment, her stomach growled and she then realized how hungry she had been. The boy chuckled and said, "Come on, let's get you some food. You must be starving."

As the boy with the British accent and the new girl sat down with a plate of food, she said between mouthfuls of chicken, "You know, I didn't catch your name earlier."

His mouth twisted into an adorable grin and said, "The name's Newt." Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Abigail." She half-whispered.

Newt was confused and said, "No, love, it's Newt. Not Abigail."

"No, no, no, I know Newt. But Abigail is _my_ name! I remembered!"

Newt patted her on the back and said, "I knew you'd remember quickly. Well come on now, we got work tomorrow so we have to sleep."

"Am I supposed to sleep in the same area as the boys?"

"We can make you a place to sleep that's separated from the boys a bit."

Abigail nodded her head, "Thanks, that'd be nice."

**This is my first fanfiction and I want to know if it's all right so far. If you find any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know in the comments along with your thoughts on this!**

**Thanks,**

**Blankets4ever**


	2. Rise and Shine

"Rise and shine!" called out a voice that sounded so familiar. Abigail muttered something unintelligible and swatted at the air. She heard a chuckle and pulled the covers over her head. Someone kept poking at her back repeatedly telling her to wake up. Then it stopped. She relaxed grateful that it stopped, and then all of a sudden, the sheets were ripped off of her. She shivered slightly at the sudden rush of cool air but ignored it.

"Come on, Abigail." a voice whined. It was Newt, but she still didn't want to get up. "Fine, you leave me no choice." He huffed and walked away. It was peaceful once more so she buried her face into her pillow. A few minutes later however, she screamed as a bucket of ice cold water drenched her head and part of her torso.

"NEWT!" she screamed as he fell on the ground laughing.

"Next time get up." A voice giggled. She huffed then stood and shook her auburn hair spraying water droplets everywhere.

"Go away, I need to change."

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes. If I come back and you're sleeping again, I'll throw you into the lake."

Abigail rolled her eyes to which Newt smirked, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go away."

"Ten minutes!" he called over his shoulder. She couldn't help but smile a little as she took off her wet pajamas.

"There she is." Said Newt as she made her way over to the table he was sitting at. He pushed a plate of food towards her as he began to explain the jobs she would have to pick from.

"First, we have the runners." He said gesturing to the a few boys running into the maze. "Then we have the med-jacks. They usually patch up the cuts that the slicers accidently inflict upon themselves. The last two are the track-hoes and the builders. Track-hoes basically work the farm and the builders pretty much build things."

"What do the runners do?"

"Every morning they run that maze a memorize it, mapping it to try find a way out."

"I want to be a runner."

"No, you can't."

Annoyance flickered in her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Newt, I said I want to be a runner."

"And I said no."

"Give me a reason."

"You might get hurt."

"Why do you care?"

His face flushed a red color as he said, "I have my reasons."

She sighed and said, "Fine, I'll work the farms."

Abigail had been working for a few hours now and she was hot, sweaty, and hungry. "Newt." She said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I'm hungry." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. "See? My stomach is speaking to you Newt!"

He started to laugh and said, "I guess it's about noon. Let's grab some lunch."

"Finally!" she gasped exaggeratedly.

Newt snorted and said, "Fatty."

She pouted and said, "I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." Newt poked her tummy and she swatted at his hand with a huff. "I'm not going to talk to you anymore." She said as she turned her head away.

Newt put a hand over his heart in an exaggerated motion as he said, "Oh no, I am so sorry Abigail. Please to talk to me again." Abigail just "hmphed" and walked on.

Newt grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, "Talk to me, Abigail." He whined.

"Put me down!" she squealed.

"Not until you say you'll talk to me."

"Never!"

"Ok then." He bounced up and down all the while she pounded her small fist against his back uselessly.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll talk to you!" she said between giggles.

"Yay! Abigail's talking to me again!" he said as he placed her back on the ground.

She punched his arm playfully as they walked the rest of the way laughing.

**Ok that was chapter two! Yay! I just wanted to thank the two people who favorite my story, the one person who followed it and SwiftiretheF.A.Y. ** **for the nice comment – you really made my day! I was surprised because I honestly didn't expect to get even one heart this week let alone two.**

**Thank you guys so much,**

**Blankets4ever**


	3. Watching the Sunrise With Eyebrows

It was getting late so after a while of "I'm not tired" from Abigail, Newt convinced her to go to sleep. As she lay fast asleep, Newt looked at her and realized how adorable she looked. Newt shook his head and removed those thoughts from his mind - they were friends. Besides, if he did like her, she probably didn't like him back, he thought.

"Goodnight, Abigail." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered back after he was long gone.

Someone came and shook Abigail way before she thought was normal to wake up. "Go away." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Abigail, come on." Someone shook her again. But it wasn't Newt.

"No." She said stubbornly, still not opening her eyes.

"Please, I want to show you something."

She sighed deeply and said, "Fine." With sluggish movements, she crawled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She was surprised when she saw the boy she nicknamed 'eyebrows.' "Gally?"

"What, yeah?" he said quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to show you something, get changed." Abigail shrugged and pulled on jean shorts and a grey sweater.

After changing, she met up with Gally and said, "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Just watch." He said as he pointed to the sky. Abigail watched in awe as the sky turned from navy blue to a combination of pinks and oranges. They both watched in a comfortable silence until the sky turned a light blue color.

"Thanks for showing that to me, Gally. I guess there actually is something worth getting up that early for." She said softly.

"No probl-" he was about to say but was cut off by Newt.

"Abigail! There you are, I was looking for yo-" it was Newt's turn to become silent as he noticed Gally standing there. "What were you two doing?"

"Oh! Gally woke me up to watch the sunrise, it's quite beautiful." Abigail piped in.

Newt's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth as he said, "That sounds like fun, I should watch it one day."

"Yeah, to bad you missed it, Newt." Gally smirked.

Newt glared at Gally for a second before turning to Abigail with a sincere smile, "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Gally!" She called over her shoulder as she skipped happily to go eat.

"Newt?" Abigail said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why do I feel like you don't really like Gally?"

"Because I don't."

"Why not? He's a good guy."

"I just don't, okay?" he said angrily.

Abigail cowered and nodded. Newt sighed in regret, "I'm sorry, Abigail. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that Gally and I have, well, problems with each other. You don't need to know right not, alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks for understanding."

Abigail gave a forced smile, "No problem."

**Thanks guys for the sweet reviews and for following/hearting this story. I really didn't expect it. Well anyway, I read the previous two chapters and realized I had made about three mistakes, so sorry. For example, in chapter two, Newt gave her five minutes, but when he walked away he called out ten over his shoulder. It really was only supposed to be five****. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes. **

**Anyway, now it's kind of obvious that Gally also has a crush on Abigail. Who do you ship more? Newbigail (dat ship name doh) or Abigally? I bet it's all going to be Newbigail because you guys read this for Newt/OC, right? Anyway, just tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Blankets4ever**


	4. Bombs and Explosions

Ever since Newt and Gally's "interaction," Abigail had been acting quite dismissive towards Newt. She didn't understand why Newt would not act like a civilized person and actually look at Gally without a glare or talk to him with a flare of sarcasm and haughtiness. So, she decided to give him the cold shoulder.

"Abigail!" Newt whined. Ever since Abigail began ignoring Newt, he could not pinpoint the reason and would incessantly complain. "Abigail, why are you ignoring me?" She just shrugged and continued pulling weeds, watering plants, and all the other things you do in a field. "Don't just shrug and expect me to believe that you have absolutely _no_ reason why you're ignoring me. Just give me one sentence explaining why you are disregarding me and if it makes sense, I won't bother you about it again."

She sighed and said, "It's because I don't understand why you can't seem to talk or look at Gally without some sort of hatred."

A look of realization hit him and he said, "Oh, is that what this is all about? I have my, er, reasons. You wouldn't understand." Abigail just nodded and went back to her work. "Wait, you're still not talking to me?" She shook her head. He pulled out her hair and stomped the ground in frustration. "Fine!" he huffed and walked away.

A week later, after successfully ignoring Newt (it was quite hard for her because she couldn't seem to actually hate him), she went to her bed after a tiring day. On her pillow, however, she saw a folded piece of paper sitting neatly on top. When she opened it, it read:

_Dear Abigail,_

_I'm sorry I was acting so shucky to you for the past few weeks. Come to the clearing in the forest and I'll tell you everything. I promise._

_Love,_

_Newt_

Abigail smiled as she finished reading and decided to go to the clearing because, why the heck not? He was going to tell her why he was acting like an arse, she would (probably) forgive him, and everybody would be happy.

It was dark, slightly cold, and quiet as Abigail reached the clearing. What was strange was that Newt was nowhere to be found. There wasn't even a light; it was like no one was there or was planning on being there. All of a sudden, something grabbed Abigail from behind and covered her mouth in the middle of her scream. Panicking, she struggled to get away. She stopped all of a sudden and rolled her eyes as she heard an all to familiar laugh coming for her assailant. She bit his hand and when he let go, she said, "What the bloody hell was that, Newt? You scared me half to death."

"It was funny." He replied with a goofy grin.

She huffed and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, tell me what I came here for." Newt's face seemed to flush a deep red and instantly became shy.

"Um, well, you see, I kind of like…" He mumbled the last part so she couldn't here him.

Thinking he said something else, she widened her eyes and gasped saying, "You like Gally?! Oh my gosh! I never knew you were gay! All this time, I thought-"

He face palmed and cut her off, "NO! I said, I like you…"

Abigail's face went blank as her mind took its sweet time in processing this newfound information. At her sudden silence, Newt began to grow worried she might reject him. So he quickly said, "You know, I really understand of you don't feel the same way. Really, I do. I was foolish to think you'd like me back. I'll just leave now." As he turned around to walk away, Abigail grabbed his arm.

"Wait." She said. When he turned around, she pecked his cheek and said, "I like you too."

A giant grin appeared on Newt's face as he grabbed her face and kissed her. Her eyes widened but shut again as she melted into his kiss. People usually say that when you kiss that certain someone, you feel fireworks in your stomach. But they were wrong, all of them. She didn't feel fireworks she felt bombs. Explosions of pure bliss and happiness in knowing that she had everything she could ever hope for. Right now, under the sea of stars, she was his, and he was hers.

** Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update for a long time. I was just so caught up in schoolwork, you know? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ah, they finally confessed to each other! Yay! Now, we can begin with the heartbreak, tears, screams, and all that depressing crap. Settle down, before you kill me, yes, after all that "depressing crap," there will most definitely be makeup, smiles, laughing, and all that "happy crap." Anyway, thanks for reading my little cloud watchers!**

**(P.S. – We can all see that I changed my pen name. I am no longer Blankets4ever, but am now Maximum-Overdrive)**

**Thanks,**

**Maximum-Overdrive**


	5. A Small Kiss

"I don't know why you still hate him, Newt." Abigail said.

"It's because as long as he likes you, I can't like him. Simple as that." Newt replied.

"That's almost as stupid as you are," she said as she rolled her eyes, "If you know I like you, why can't you just drop your hatred towards him."

"It's easier said than done."

"Doubt it."

"You're not the one with another person who also likes you."

"Yeah, I guess, but, you know, well, but, um-"

"Yes…?" He said drawing it out.

"Ah, whatever."

"I told you you don't understand." He said with a triumphant grin.

"Actually, I'm glad I don't."

Newt 'hmped' and said, "I'm not going to talk to you."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Suit yourself." Then she pecked his cheek and walked away slowly. All of a sudden, Newt turned around, threw her over his shoulder and said in a whiny tone, "I'm sorry."

"I shall never forgive you." She said as she turned away.

"Nooooo."

"Just kidding, love ya, bye bye." She said as she hopped off his shoulder and left. Newt just face-palmed and walked away. It was the stupid little things they bickered about that made him happy for some reason. Times like this, nothing could spoil his mood. Unless that something happened to be, oh I don't know, Gally. _Speaking of the devil_, Newt thought as said devil made his way over to Newt.

"Newt." Said Gally.

"Gally." Mimicked Newt.

"Stop."

"Stop what."

"You know."

"Stop mimicking you?"

"Don't act dumb."

"Why would I be acting like you? I like being smart ole me, thank you very much."

"Stop acting like you own Abigail."

"I don't own her though, it's not like I tie her up and tell her that 'she'll never escape.'"

"Whatever, just stop."

Newt saluted, "Sure thing Captain Bossy."

As Newt began ranting about how the "devil" was being mean to him today, Abigail berated him for acting like a child.

"But really Abigail, I don't feel comfortable around him anymore."

"Newt listen, Gally is a sweet guy. Tomorrow, I am going to spend the day with him-"

"What?!" Newt nearly screamed out.

Abigail smacked him, "I was going to say, I am going to spend the day with him to show you that I _don't_ have any feelings for him."

"I don't know, what if you do end up liking him? What will I do?"

"It's not going to happen."

"But what if?"

"It's not going to happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'm really glad you decided to spend the day with me." Said Gally with an air of happiness.

"Yeah, it's goo to hang out with friends." Abigail replied.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"Do you just see me as a friend?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. You know how I feel towards Newt." Gally just nodded glumly in response and motioned for her to follow him.

After a while, Gally and Abigail were in a tree eating, talking, laughing, and all the other stuff you do in a tree. Then all of a sudden, Gally became serious and said, "Abigail, be honest with me. What makes Newt better than me?"

Abigail leaned back and sighed, "Newt isn't better than you Gally. Newt isn't better than you, he isn't better than Thomas, Minho, Alby, Chuck, or anybody else. Here, in the glade, you are all equal to me."

"Then why do you like him more?"

"Sometimes, things just aren't meant to be explained."

"What's that mean?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, whatever. Point is, all of you are equal and my heart decides who it's going to love."

"Do you think I'll ever have a chance with you?"

"I can't tell what the future holds."

"But what do you think?"

"I believe that maybe in another world, but not this one."

Gally lowered his head and nodded, "Alright."

"I have to go now, bye Gally." Before she left, she placed a small kiss on Gally's cheek and smiled.

"B-bye." He stuttered out, shocked by the small romantic notion.

"Don't think to much into that kiss, alright?" He nodded once more as she turned around and left.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in God knows how long. It's just that I had to deal with things like graduation, my dog getting two surgeries, my trip, etc. I will try update at least once a week from now on. Anyway, what did you think of that chapter? We see a small romanticism between Gally and Abigail. Gasp. She says, "Don't think to much into that kiss, alright?" But I'll give you a hint, THINK A LITTLE BIT INTO THAT KISS. Something might build, something might end, you never know what. Anyway, I got stuff to do, things to see. Enjoy this chapter and goodbye to thee! Haha that rhymed.**

**Thanks,**

**Maximum-Overdrive**


End file.
